Never Forget The One Who Changed You
by Mrs Hikaru Hitachiin
Summary: What if when Alice made a contract with Oz, they had actually been absent for much longer than ten years? What if it was over 100? As Oz and Alice try to navigate their through the 21st century, Alice realizes she may feel more than just protectiveness for her manservant, learning about this tricky little thing called love. Later chapters may contiain a lemon.
1. Don't Flatter Yourself, Oz

Author's Note:This is my very first fanfic, yes my name is Ouran-based but PH is my favorite anime. Please don't hate on me, I'm only in middle school, so I'm not some writing whiz. I appreciate any feedback you have for me so please review! ***  
Chapter 1 Oz's p.o.v.  
THE LIGHT peirced my eyelids as I stirred. Hazy memories lay stagnant in my mind as I opened my eyes to darkness. What...happened? What...where did the light come from? I could barely string the words together as I blinked, and my vision returned to me. But where was I? The memories I had weakly been hanging onto just seconds before had disappeared .  
It was as if I had just been born. I had no knowledge of who I was, what I was, if anything would ever be the same or even alright. And yet, it wasn't. I knew what a cup was and a plate and what lightness was and what darkness was and that the thing I was lying in was a bed and I was in a room and bandages were what covered my chest. And...there was a girl...watching me. She looked vaguely familiar. The sight of her stirred something deep inside of me, made a feeling I have no name for rise in my chest.

And then everything came back to me.

_Alice?_

"Oz? Oz, are you alright"? She rushed to my side, and pulled the covers on the bed farther down so my chest was completely exposed. "I'm...fine." As I said this I couldn't help but notice how closely Alice held herself to me. Her knees touched my side and she was leaning over my body, her hair tickling my neck. Then one of my many memories surfaced. Screw her. She just had to go and kiss me and screw everything up. And now that I thought about it, I wasn't completely sure I hadn't kissed her back...

My head hurt.

A few minutes passed. Neither of us she buried her head in my chest and I heard her making sobbing noises softly. Her body slightly rumbled as she cried. I lifted her face to look at me.

"Alice"?  
Tears ran down her cheecks and dropped onto the sheets.

"Alice, what's wrong"?

"I...was...worried...about...you."

"You were worried? About...me? I didn't know, I mean... usually only people who are are in love with someone act like this when they're hurt, and I"...

Her wary vulnerable expression suddenly twisted into her usual scowl, and she pushed herself away, wiping the tears from her face. She crossed her arms.  
"Of course I was worried about my manservant. Don't flatter yourself."

I felt a sinking feeling in my chest when Alice got off the bed. She stretched and walked across the room, about to leave."I'm going to go tell everyone your awake."

That was when I noticed it.  
"Alice"!  
She turned around.

"Why...is...everything...so...different"...?

She smirked. "We were in the Abyss for a long time, Oz."

I felt like I was having a panic attack. "What"?!

She chuckled, then shut the door.

Then I was left to wonder what the heck that box in the corner with the black screen and silver buttons was, or the machine next to my bed was that had numbers on it was. It went from 12:21 to 12:22 as I watched it. My gaze then focused on yet another unidentifiable object on the desk across from my bed. It was small and black, a sleek rectangular object with the word Toshiba scrawled in bold silver letters on the top.I shuddered. Then I heard beeping.

Before it had been nothing but subtle white noise. But then it was all I could hear. I whipped my head from side to side searching for the source of this odd sound and noticed yet another strange machine beside me. It had a screen on it too, with peculiar green zigzag ing lines. Then I saw a bag of clear liquid attached to it eith a tube coming out, going...into my arm. It was going into my arm! What was the stuff they were injecting into me? Who were they? I panicked and ripped the tube from my arm. It stung. Blood flowed out of a tiny whole in my skin, but I didn't care. It was oddly comforting to watch the crimson drain from my body onto the bed and the sheets. Drip, drip, drip.

It was the only thing in my life right now that was constant. Maybe a little too constant...

Drip, drip, drip.

It wasn't stopping.

"Alice, what is this place"? I whispered.


	2. Pandora

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2

Alice's p.o.v.

MY FACE burned furiously as I walked down the hallway. Hopefully Oz hadn't seen me blushing…._Grrrrrrrrrr. _Did he actually believe for one second I had a _crush _on him?!

Even saying the word in my mind felt strange. Apparently "crush" was the word people used nowadays to describe a somewhat pointless attraction, nothing more than some butterflies in the stomach and a strange feeling in my opinion. The 21st century was so confusing. The week I'd been there, I learned a lot, but I had miles to go. I couldn't believe we had spent over _a hundred years _in the Abyss. It felt barely over an hour… Which it was, probably, in Abyss time. Another reason Oz had no right to go and accuse me of harboring those kind of feelings for him. That boy really peeved me off!

I wanted meat.

As soon as I got to the break room, I made my cravings known. " Sara, I want a hamburger. Whip one up for me with that instant-cooking magical box thing."

She looked up from the break room couch and giggled.

"You mean the _microwave_"? she asked. I didn't like the way she exaggerated each syllable as if I were a child and she was teaching me a new word. It farther aggravated me when I realized that was basically the situation here.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, plopping myself down on the couch Sara had recently vacated.

She smiled at me and walked into the kitchen.

I didn't understand how Sara could be in such high spirits all the time. It wasn't exactly the most cheerful enviorment here at Pandora. Because this wasn't just any paranoid secret society. The business here was things that weren't supposed to exist. Things like the Abyss, which was the group's original exclusive priority. They've since branched out, but the Abyss remains top priority. As well as "anomalies" (What an ironic choice of words) such as myself and Oz. Sara was the daughter of Alexander Baskerville, the CEO of Pandora, not much older than me. Then I remembered why I came here.

" Oh yeah, Oz _finally_ freakin' woke up," I told Sara as she walked in with my beefy deliciousness.

"Oh, really? Why didn't you tell me sooner"?!

She ran into the hallway, heading for her precious Oz. I sighed and took another bite of my hamburger.

Bored, I decide to return to my own dorm. I ran into Derik, Sara's cousin, on the way there. Literally.

"Oh hey Alice, what's up"? he asked awkwardly.

"Sorry", I mumbled. "I was just- Um, Oz came to. _Finally_."

"That's good. So, do I finally get to meet this kid now"?

"Yeah, I mean, you can if you want. I'm just gonna go to my room"… I said.

"Sure, Alice." He stepped aside.

Then I was in my room, alone like usual.

Author's note: Awkward ending, I know, but I didn't know where to end it! Sorry .

I've got my first follower now, but some reviews would be helpful! Thanks! (:


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry it's been so long! Middle school + writers block = long wait ^.^

Oz's p.o.v.

A blithering, ignorant, narcissistic idiot.

That's what I was.

It had been 3 days since I had awakened to the 21st century. Alice had simply nodded in acknowledgment and given me the cold shoulder for the next three days. Thanks to my big mouth. Why had I said something so rash? It wasn't Alice's fault she had human nature, to worry about those who are hurt. But….wait….she wasn't human. At least, not completely…I shuddered at the thought of B-rabbit.

Just as I was pondering what do, I heard a knock on the door to my dormitory.

"Come in", I said in a remorseful and exasperated tone.

Sara walked in. She looked motivated or determined about something, or maybe just curious and annoyed.

"Something happen between you and Alice"? she asked, inviting herself to sit on the foot of my bed.

"W-What? No, it's not like that, we-we just met, I mean, she's a nice girl"-

"Not like that, Oz. Proving my point. She won't even look at you. She gets pissed off and blushes every time someone mentions your name. You must of said something…or maybe you got in a fight, I don't know, but"-

I sighed. "Okay, fine, when I woke up I said something I shouldn't have"…

"Details", Sara demanded.

"Well….I sort of kind of accused her of being…in love with me".

Sara replied with a manic guffaw.

"Why are you laughing so hard?! This isn't funny"!

She was wiping tears from her eye. "Oh Oz, you're so cute"!

I was puzzled. "I'm….cute?"

She nodded. "Very. I already knew, by the way."

"What? How?!" I asked her, genuinely puzzled.

"Because, I can see the kind of girl Alice is, stubborn and independent, and I can see what kind of thick headed _shota_ boy you are. You are very naïve and open about things, sometimes blurting out things you shouldn't and not realizing it might cause problems. On top of that, it's about the most clichéd problem of people…..like you guys."

I was again puzzled. "What? _Clichéd_? _Like us? _Make some sense, Sara-san".

She laughed again, almost as hard. "You just need to apologize."

I knew Sara was right, but how was I going to face Alice? My face felt hot, just thinking about it.

Just then, Sara's "cell phone" went off. She glanced at it, then back at me.

"Vamps on the lose. I've gotta go." She stood up and walked to the door.

"But Oz, consider one thing for me. Are you sure _you_ aren't in love with Alice?"

My face went from hot to burning. "WHAT?! No! I mean, I, why would you even ask, she's just"-

Sara laughed again and shut the door, cutting me off. I sighed. Now I needed to work up the courage to go apologize to Alice.

Come on, she wouldn't _bite me_.

Wait, would she?


	4. Confession?

A/N: So sorry it's been so long!

I thought about deleting the whole story because it was devastatingly inaccurate from the cannon. First of all, Sara's last name is Baskerville, not Rainsworth; For some reason, I got her surname mixed up with the bad guys. There is also inexcusable OOC and many, many other issues. I was litterly two episodes into the series when I wrote this. But I got it on DVD and realized. Anyway, the only reason I'm finishing this is because I actually, surprisingly, got some follow/favoriters. Thank you all for that. I hope you enjoy, sorry for the terribly long wait!

Oz's p.o.v.

I went to my dormitory and thought. And thought. And thought.

Of course Alice was amazing. She saved my life.

Tried to take it, too...

Of course Alice was different.

She had no manners, wasn't into frilly dresses and tea like the other girls were. She wasn't afraid of criticism, of rejection, of anything.

And maybe I kind of liked that.

Of course Alice was interesting.

She was demanding and cynical, yet she held a certain kind of wonder.

Alice was a mystery.

But whatever that mystery was, no matter how little time I'd know it, I liked it.

I lightly rapped my knuckles on Alice's door and tentatively stepped back. I held my breath as I waited for an answer.

For some reason, my heart leapt when I heard her ask "Who is it"? sounding annoyed and conceited as usual.

I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say?!

"Um, it's…it's"…

"I'm not an idiot, I recognize your voice. Go away."

My life may be a lot different now if I hadn't opened that door against her wishes.

I stepped into her dormitory and closed the door behind me. She was laying in her bed, reading a book.

"Alice"…"

What part of "go away" do you not understand you idiot?!"

she asked me, not looking up from her book. She looked pissed off, nonetheless."I…um…I,s-s,er"-

"You can't even speak in knowledgeable sentences. I don't have time for this."

"Wait, I"-

"Leave now."

"I"-She cut me off again."GO DIE IN A FREAKING HOLE"!

"Aliceimreallyreallyreallyreallysorry", I spat out before she could interrupt me again. Her expression changed, subtly but clearly. "For what"? she asked me.

"Foraccusingyouofbeinginlovewithmeandstufffimreall lysorry sarasaiditsbecauseimacctuallyinlovewithyou". BLOODY HELL HAD I JUST SAID THAT?!

"Wha…What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being in love with me", I said, clearly this time. Hopefully she would let that last part slip.

"No, the last part."

Of course not.

"Alice"...

"Whatever, it doesn't matter."

Alice's p.o.v.

My heart was once again racing.

I heard an apology from Oz. Then something else.

Something about him being in love with me.

No.

It was just wishful thinking. That meant I wanted him to be in love with me.

And that meant I was in love with him.

No.

I had barely known him for two days collectively.

But, apparently, somewhere along that line, my stupid heart decided to do the whole stupid love thing.

No.

I don't believe in love at first sight, there must be some other explanation.

I will have to try it. Just once. And Oz will have to, he is my manservant.

We'd already done this once...but I needed one more go. I couldn't possibley be in love with him...could I?

Oz's p.o.v.

"You're forgiven", Alice said, putting the book down.

"On one condition."

She patted the bed across from her. I obeyed and quickly sat down criss-cross.

"What is it"? I asked.

Her head was tilted down. She fidgeted. Was Alice...blushing? I couldn't see through her thick bangs.

She finally looked up at me. I was right. And a blushing Alice was a very cute one."C-close your eyes..."

I did, feeling the bed creak as I complied.

And then soft, moist lips crashing into mine.

My body reacted first. Fire shot thr my being.

I pulled her closer to me, lifting her onto my lap, deepening our kiss by slipping my tounge into her mouth. Her fingers curled into my hair. I lowered my hands down and stroked her waist gently. This sent shivers and soft moans of pleasure through her own body. I wanted to explore her, find all the different ways I could bring her all kinds of pleasure. I was pushing her down onto the bed hard when I heard the door open.

Then laughing.

Sara wiped a non-existent tear from her eye.

"So I was right, eh, Oz"? More of her trademark cackling. "I just came to check on you guys, because it was a little too quite in here. But I guess that was a good thing"! Alice pushed me off with such force I hit my head on the bedpost. "Shatup"! she mumbled.

"So I guess the apology and your confessions of love for Alice went well. Didn't they, Oz"?

Alice turned to look at me. Blushing even harder, she said softly, "Oz? Is it true?"

I had no doubts now. "Yes. Yes it is."

She smiled. "Ozzzzzzz"! she squealed, attacking me with hugs.

Sara grinned smugly. "Well, I'll leave you two kiddies to it." She then looked directly at me. "Just be safe." She left, closing the door behind her.

"Be safe"? What did that mean?

I decided it didn't matter.

What did matter was that Alice was sitting across from me, smiling stupidly the way I probably was and blushing.

And that smiling, blushing Alice was mine.

A/N: Yay! So what did you all think? Was it good? Leave me a review! :D And also tell me if I should write a proper lemon for the next chapter or end it here!


End file.
